Just Might Love You(Hatsune Mikuo x Vocaloid Reader)
by Harmony the Dark Angel
Summary: You have just found out that your boyfriend, Kaito, has been cheating on you with your worst enemy. Your best friend and new crush,Mikuo decides to help you...and wants to tell you he loves you. But does he get the chance before you leave? T for slight language and my paranoia
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone!**

**Melina here with another VocaloidxReader story XD**

**This one was written at like 10 o clock last night and then edited today while I was in my online class, so it might suck XD**

**So...**

**Enjoy? :3**

_**~Just Might Love You~**_

* * *

><p>You had been with him for 2 years now, ever since that first day when you walked into the recording studio, Kaito had your heart racing every single second. You never thought you'd win him over in just a week, being the new Vocaloid and still learning how to sing correctly. You always thought of yourself as a terrible singer, a weird girl that no one would like, and hating on the way you looked. But Kaito loved you for all of you.<p>

At least that's what you thought...

Now, you know he'd grown tired of you...

Kaito had suddenly started to act strange, worrying about him with his bizarre behavior. He always avoided you, he'd snap at you or would leave and not come back for several hours. Each time you asked, you'd recieve an eye rolling or angry glare, making you shrink back in fear and ask yourself about him.

At night, he'd sneak out via window, watching you for moments while you feigned sleep before leaving. You thought of following him, but never had the bravery to. That one day, your birthday...you found his secret.

You walked through out the Vocaloid Recording Studio, pacing the halls and giving annoyed sighs as you checked the Hatsune Miku watch on your wrist. You continued to wait, even though he was late as always. A voice catches your attention in seconds, laughing along with another, you slammed yourself against the corners wall; listening to the sound of his voice. What tugged at your heart was your name in the laughter...

Followed by: "I don't love her..."

Your eyes widened as you pulled yourself vioently around the corner, spotting the blue haired male, his arms wrapped around the other girls waist, and seeming to make out with her. You stepped forward in attempt to see her, but end up yelling out and kicking Kaito in the leg.

"Kaito?" A voice asks, the boy moves out and you see her. Your worst enemy, the stupid blonde haired girl with the brown eyes that had picked on you for years. You tense, ready to pounce on your pretty rival if she even made a move. "why is _she_ still here?" Kaito sends you a glare, stepping forward and pinning you against the wall, holding your wrists to the cold wood. Other Vocaloid's gather round and stare, not bothering to help you.

"(name), didn't I tell you?" He snaps, causing you to flinch in his cold gaze. "I never wanted you..." The words reached down and pulled on your heart, leaving you losing air and tears threatening to show. You blink them back and sending daggers into his skull, your love for him slowly decreasing with each passing second that you looked at him. You jerk yourself away and kick him, sliding yourself out as soon as he lets go of your clothing.

"I expected it..." You turn towards the other girl, screaming hateful curse words at her, giving her dirty looks and also receiving them. You reach out and punch her straight across her face before running at top speed out of the building.

* * *

><p>He had been there for you after all that hell, comforting you, cheering you up and caring for you like a brother would. You seemed closer to the Hatsune twin, as if he was your boyfriend instead of the asshole you thought you loved. Mikuo had been there for you longer than Kaito had, even loving you more but keeping it hidden with a broken heart. Mikuo and Miku had known you since kindergarten, being there for you when you fell, got hurt or bullied. Through all of your break ups, through all of the rough times. Mikuo had been your best friend for 6 years, you never told him back in high school, but you began to crush on him slowly before being accepted into the recording business.<p>

Your thought broke off as a hand waves in front of your face, you bring yourself back into reality as another small crystal tear forms and falls down your face in slow motion. Mikuo's hand touches your face, wiping it off.

"(name), please don't cry." Your gaze met his, his beautiful blue eyes sparkling with happiness. You give him a sad smile, your heart slightly fluttering.

"It's hard to, Mikuo." You look down into the hot drink, holding onto the spoon and stirring it around inside of the (fav color) mug.

"Why do you still love him?"

"I don't..."

"Well, your taking this really rough. It seems you might still have feelings (name)."

"I don't! I love y- s-someone else!"

"Who?" You could sense hurt in his tone, making you lift your head with confusion, seeing his eyes becoming glassy.

"Mikuo? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just feeling down a bit..." He smiles sadly, pulling a strand of his hair and twirling it around his finger. "So, who's the lucky guy?" You blushed, closing your purple eyes and sighing.

"It's someone I'm very close to..."

"Y-you don't need to tell me if you don't want to, (name)." He extends his hand, lying it on yours with another one of his cute grins.

_I wish I could tell you..._

"I'm afraid of how'll you will react..." You whisper, Mikuo furrows his brow in confusion, staring at you as you play with the spoon again.

"What?"

"Er, nothing..." You pull your hand away and stand up, grabbing the mug and moving over to the kitchen sink. Slowly pouring what was left of the cocoa down the drain. Mikuo stands as well as you open your mouth to speak. Another sigh escapes your lips as you close it again. He steps towards you, opening his arms and then wrapping them around you in a light loving hug. He pulls away and stares into your eyes, leaning in slightly as both of your eyelids become heavy. Just as your lips are about to meet, you jerk yourself away with more tears, running forward to the table and grasping your phone. "I don't want another heartbreak..." You mutter before taking off up the stairs of the Hatsune's apartment. The twin's eyes become glassy again as he slides his back down the fridge.

"(name)..." He looks up towards the ceiling, listening to your footsteps. "don't you ever even notice the love I hold inside?" His robotic voice sings out quietly with sadness.

* * *

><p>Your hand rests on the wood, pushing it in harder than you expected as a slam meets your ears and fills the silence in your room. You throw yourself against it, sobbing as you slide down the door.<p>

"Mikuo?" you mumbled, another tear running down your now scarlet cheek. "I just might love you...but I don't want another heart break..." Your head hits your knees as your eyes make a waterfall cascading down your face.

* * *

><p><strong>I do not own Shion Kaito, Hatsune Mikuo or you!<strong>

**Vocaloid owns the characters in this story!**

**And you belong to yourself!**

**:3**


	2. AHHHHHH-

YO YO YO! IM NOT DEAD~! /shot Grrr- Life has been a total jerk to me, I was banned off of here for a long time and never got back xD SO- Why have I been gone? BANNED BY MY PARENTS ;-; I've also been doing school, playing with the new MikuMikuDance animation program I got awhile ago and uploading them on YouTube, playing with (I've also found out that one of my Boyfriend Scenarios oneshots was stolen by someone and they claimed it IM NOT HAPPY-) and deviantART Stories I am going to continue: Boyfriend Scenarios Jack Frost x Reader Hatsune Mikuo x reader Arms of an angel and any others however Truth or dare will be deleted most likely because I'm lazy- So- Hope to see you all soon! -HARMONYYYYY XD 


End file.
